shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Ternion
The Blood Ternion, three mass murderers that are known to be based in the Eastern New World. Each of these criminals has committed one or more acts of genocide against the World Government. Each of them have been labeled entirely too dangerous to attach a bounty to. The World Government has allowed authorities to give their captors any reward they want, within reason. Over the course of five years, no one has gotten close for many reasons. Either their true identity is a very well kept secret, or any time they are recognized, very few people are left alive, certainly none that have the strength to capture them. Mr. Z His true identity is unknown, but his misdeeds are known for many miles around the New World. Though it is unknown as to the reason, the terrorist known as Mr. Z attacked a Naval Academy by himself. He caused an unspeakable amount of casualties, destroyed seven marine vessels and killed nine commissioned officers in just one attack. After his famous attack, he took red spray paint, sprayed his motif, the faceless red mask all over the front door of the academy along with a very large Z. Since then, sightings of him have been rare, but many have speculated that he had a very personal vendetta against that particular academy. There have been attempts in backtracking through the school's records to find any suspects in the past students. While there have been many coincidences that suggests certain former cadets, no hard evidence has been found. Sightings of Mr. Z have been very rare, but his destructive abilities have been seen again, on many other occasions, but none so devastating as his first. Bella Grimm The only Blood Ternion that is known by their actual face. Bella Grimm's true age is unknown but physical therapists speculate that she is in the range of fourteen or seventeen. What baffles experts is that five years ago, when her heinous acts began, she looked exactly the same as she does today. Though very few pictures of her are known to exist, what photographs could be collected and analyzed have shown that there has been absolutely no physical aging in either her body, nor her face. Which is ridiculous, seeming how at the age of 14-17, some of the more physical changes are known to take place. She is responsible for the destruction of forty-nine Naval Warships in a matter of five years. She did this only using a single arrow from a seemingly normal bow. While her victims are attempting to retaliate, she is known to laugh hysterically, and shoot each and every single one of them down with her bow and land almost every single arrow. Every single school that the World Government is involved with has been scouring all of their records in order to find a girl that even comes close to matching her description. Every single close match was accounted for, but none of them retained their youth as Bella Grimm did. Ceo Known for his/her gasmask and hood, the World-Class criminal known only as Ceo has been labeled a criminal of absolute genius level as he/she has set traps that have baffled authorities and left no traces for even the most keen investigators to follow. Ceo once escaped authorities by walking away, setting off land mines, oil slicks, and caltrops that were set up in several strategic positions. Ceo's first offense was a simple warning. A message was received in the mailbox for the Commander of the base located on the island of Mori. The letter specified Ceo's target, where he was going to be on the day of his death, listed off fifteen effective ways to kill him, and even mapped out every single possible counter measure that they would use to stop him/her. Ceo specified that all he/she demanded was a silver Den-Den Mushi that was left in a specific location. Not only did they not meet Ceo's demand, but they publicized his/her demands and went so far as to insult him/her on the front page of the newspaper. Ceo sabotaged every single light in every single room of that naval base to drop down onto some form of electric conductor and electricute more than half of its personnel to death. Ceo simply walked through the halls and finished off every single remaining person in that base, wearing his/her trademark gasmask to hide his/her identity and identifying marks, covering his/her hair with a hood as well. There have been three similar offenses against the World Government, the only clue they have to go off of is a simple, untraceable, message sent to various locations after the incident has happened. Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Rinji79 Story